


Железо его пальцев

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Металл остается холодным, проникая в его тело, и Гарри давит дрожь – уже почти незаметную, почти привычную, такую, что и Драко её не всегда замечает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Железо его пальцев

На вкус железо его пальцев – холодное, пряное; Гарри знает: Драко ничего не чувствует, но всё равно нежно, осторожно прихватывает губами металл, ласкает языком, смотрит, не отрывая глаз, как ответный взгляд тяжелеет, будто два омута. 

Как же Гарри любит его – такого: на дюжину минут – в беспамятстве, на дюжину минут – забывшего, что металлу, заменившему левую руку вместо пятнавшего кожу черного, въевшегося, выжженого знака, не дано чувствовать. И Гарри готов на всё, чтобы это беспамятство длилось и длилось. 

Он кивает, разрешая – как будто Драко рядом с ним еще требуется разрешение на что-то, как будто он еще не верит до конца, что Гарри уже давно разрешил ему – всё. Металл остается холодным, проникая в его тело, и Гарри давит дрожь – уже почти незаметную, почти привычную, такую, что и Драко её не всегда замечает. Гарри готов вытерпеть все, что угодно, лишь бы Драко был счастлив, лишь бы по-прежнему считал себя _нормальным_ , и обжигающе-холодное первое движение внутри – это такая ерунда. 

По сравнению с тем, что они по-прежнему вместе. 

Драко такой красивый сейчас: голова склонена набок, губы приоткрыты в беззвучном выдохе, он как будто прислушивается к реакциям тела – и Гарри не сдерживает себя, он так хочет показать, что ему _нравится_. Нравятся эти металлические пальцы в нем, которые становятся такими горячими, которые почти обжигают, нравится, как Драко смотрит, как у него стоит, но он не прикасается к себе, пока этого – за него – не сделает Гарри. 

Гарри раздвигает ноги – шире, так, чтобы Драко видел, как его металлические пальцы исчезают внутри, видел, как неохотно тело Гарри выпускает их обратно; обхватывает свой член, смотрит на Драко – смотри на меня, смотри, как мне нравится, смотри, как ты заставишь меня кончить от этих пальцев внутри. Ласкает взглядом, выгибается приглашающе и стонет-выдыхает «люблю», когда Драко, наконец, опускается сверху.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
